Allergic Reaction
by The Third Biker Scholar
Summary: Inuyasha pays a visit to Kagome's kitchen, and it costs a lot more than he thought. And why is Kagome bleeding? read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Inuficcrzy here, this one's gonna be a short one, 3 chaps tops. Let me know what you think!  
  
Chap 1: Listen to the voices  
  
Inuyasha walked out the well house door, sniffing. 'Damn. She's not here. Probably at that school thing again.' He shrugged to himself, it was her problem. He decided to explore more of her house. Especially the part that had his favorite things, food.   
  
To the kitchen!   
  
Thank the kami, Mrs. Higurashi wasn't home. She'd scold him into next week if she knew about this. Inuyasha had tried exploring before, and she'd been madder than a youkai in heat when she found out. Er-when she found the mess he'd made.  
  
He opened cubbards and liked that cereal stuff that Souta had showed him. Chocolate cookies! Pocky, its all good, as Kagome liked to say. He then tried exploring the white box that was cold. Sniffing all over it, he explored all the shelves. Those jugs full of liquid, it took some work to figure out a twist cap, but it was worth it once he discovered chocolate milk! The hanyou did what every teenage boy does, and chugged it straight from the jug. He smiled toothily when he set it back down.   
  
He continued exploring the shelves and drawers, and found something he'd never smelled before. It looked like red berries covered with tiny seeds. And it smelled wonderful.   
  
He cautiously took a tiny bite. Mmm, it was sweet and cold. Delicious! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Kagome sighed walking up the steps. Something had been bothering her all day, this bad feeling. Like something was going to happen. Great, just what she needed, more demons here. She'd had enough of them in the present time with the Noh mask. The feeling got worse the farther she got up the stairs. She closed her eyes, trying ot sense more clearly what it was, and gasped at what appeared before her eyes. Inuyasha! He was-choking on something? His struggles getting weaker. "K-Kago-me.."   
  
"Inuyasha!" She started sprinting toward the house. She'd learned a long time ago to not dismiss those premonitions. She slammed through the door, calling out the boy's name. Rounding the corner to the kitchen, she saw what had appeared in her vision. Inuyasha was on his knees on the floor, one hand trying to support him, the other on his throat. "Inuyasha, what happened?" He looked up at her and she gasped. His face was blotchy and red, like he had a fever. She looked around, trying to see the cause as his breath got raspier.   
  
A carton of spilled strawberries gave her the answer. "You-you ate some?" He nodded, and that finished it. "You had an allergic reaction. Wait here, try to calm down some, I'll be right back." Kagome practically flew up the stairs to the bathroom and the first aid kit.   
  
Inuyasha laid down with a whump, breath coming to rarely to support his aching muscles anymore. Gods, he thought blearily to himself, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. His eyes were getting so heavy too. He shut them to try and focus on what was happening to his body. He felt hot and flushed, and thought that this must be what its like to have a fever. No wonder Miroku complained...so much when he'd caught a cold..   
  
She came back at a run, almost sliding on the floor over to him as she knelt down. Oh gods, he's suffocating! She checked his mouth, forcing open his jaws to look down his throat. It had swollen almost completely shut, and she knew his demonic healing powers would take too long to save him from suffocation. She poured alcohol on his neck, then grabbed a scalpel from the kit. The metal glinted, and Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. His hand shot up, catching her wrist. His claws dug in, making her cry out softly.   
  
She looked him in the eye. "Inuyasha, you have to let me do this, you'll suffocate if you can't breathe! Please, please, Inuyasha? I'll take care of you, I promise." Every instinct he had was screaming at him to not let her near his vulnerable spot.   
  
"Inuyasha, please! You'll die if I can't get you air!" To do so meant complete trust, absolute certainty.   
  
He let go, and Kagome could only guess at the reason.  
  
"Oh, gods, Inuyasha, I'm sorry I have to do this, but you have to breathe." She looked in his eyes, his rapidly dimming eyes, and made the cut. He jerked a moment, then lay still. She broke apart one of the syringes, using the plastic tube for the hole. He gasped raggedly, and it was the most beautiful sound she ever heard. "Thank you gods. Thank you gods." Kagome was totally oblivious to the tears of panic, relief and joy that streaked down her face.   
  
She cleaned the blood away as best she could as he slowly came back to consciousness. She smiled at him, tears of relief shining in her eyes. He tried to sit up, and she helped him lean against the table leg. He could only stare at her. She got a little unnerved at his gaze, so she turned her eyes away. A pain shot up her arm, and she flinched. She held it up to the light to examine it better. "Guess I need to get this patched up too."  
  
Inuyasha looked and got worried the moment he saw her wrist. It had deep puncture wounds, five in all, with drag marks where his claws had scraped out of her. He took it gently in his hands, ignoring her protests that it was nothing. He'd done this to her. The hanyou raised horrified eyes to her face.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome could guess what had him upset. He hated the thought of hurting her, and now he really had. His throat made an awful sound as he tried to actually speak to say he was sorry. She shushed him immediately, putting a hand over his mouth to stop him from talking. "Its okay, you were panicking. You probably didn't even know what you were doing. I'm not mad at you, okay?"  
  
Inuyasha looked away, frowning intensely. Kagome sighed softly and moved to go get some disinfectant for herself when he stopped her. He took her hand and pulled her back down to his side. "Inuyasha?" The boy never took his eyes from her arm as he brought it slowly up to his face. "Its alright, some bandages and soap and it'll be fine-" her words stopped in a second.  
  
Inuyasha was licking her wounds. His tongue felt warm and soft as he cleaned away the blood that dripped down, and she only winced slightly as he worked on the deep gouges. Kagome stared in amazement as the wounds slowly began to close. %&%&%&%  
  
hows them apples? Please review and let me know what you think! 


	2. apologies

Wow. People liked this story. So I, the inuficcrzy one, decided to post another chap. Let me know what you guys think of it!  
  
Chap 2: Apologies  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked back into his eyes. "How did you do that?"  
  
He didn't answer, still focusing on cleaning and tending her wounds.  
  
She noticed that the cuts she'd made on his neck were mending already. "Inuyasha, let me see your throat, okay? When you're done?" He looked back up to her and nodded slightly. Five minutes later, her arm was totally healed, not a mark to show for it. He sat back against the wall once more.  
  
She smiled, "Thanks, that really hurt until you healed me." Wrong thing to say. He winced at her words, and Kagome mentally kicked herself. She sat on her knees to better reach him and gently peeled some of the bandage away. The flesh was still raw in some areas, the allergens had slowed down his healing process, but he should be back to his old self in roughly an hour. Giving him that diagnostic, she stood up, holding out a hand for him. "Inuyasha? Please come with me."  
  
The hanyou looked at her hand like it was a strange foreign object. He stood on his own and waited for her to move. Kagome looked sad for a moment, then turned to leave. He followed silently after.  
  
Inu's POV:  
  
'I've got to wash my hands.'  
  
He was following Kagome up the stairs, a slow, steady pace for both of them. Kagome was still worried about his body's allergy. He was a lot more worried about what he'd done to her.  
  
'I've got to wash my hands. I have to wash the blood, the smell of her off my hands, I've got to.'  
  
Inuyasha could see the dried blood under his claws, and it almost felt like the stains were burning. Almost as much as his neck was. It reminded him of one of his fights with Sesshomaru. His older brother had grabbed him by the throat and thrown him at Kagome, burning his neck with poison.  
  
Honest to all the gods, his striking Kagome hurt a lot worse than that.  
  
'You baka. You stupid fricking idiot. How the hell could I have done that to her?'  
  
He couldn't help the shudder that went through his body. The boy tried to recall what he was thinking when he'd dug in his claws, and kept drawing a blank.  
  
Inuyasha just knew that he'd be replaying this scene in his mind for years to come in his nightmares. He imagined the claws going higher up her arm, or hitting her chest, or worse, her throat. He hadn't been fully conscious when it had happened. The wounds had been deep. It would have been so easy to kill her without realizing it, just a flick of the wrist and she'd have been dead.  
  
This was worse than the time he'd turned all demon. Because this time he hadn't been a demon at all. He'd just been his regular hanyou self. He had no excuse for hurting Kagome.  
  
Regular POV:  
  
"You know, I'm not mad at you. It wasn't your fault."  
  
He started. They were in the upstairs bathroom. Whoa. When'd they get in here? She'd sat him on the edge of the tub and was holding out a cup filled with cold water for him. "Here, use this to wash the rest of the strawberries out of your mouth. You'll feel better." He took it from her eagerly, flushing the remaining seeds and taste out of his mouth, spitting it out in the sink. The water was red with berry juice and his own blood. He did this three more times, hoping in a way, it could rinse away what he'd done as easily.  
  
When he was done with that, he cranked the water as hot as it would go and used about half the bottle of hand soap. Kagome let him do it. It was like that time with the bandits. He'd killed them without a thought, killed them with joy. He almost hadn't been able to recognize her. When he'd regained his mind, he'd spent close to half an hour in the stream trying to wash the blood and scent off his hands.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Inuyasha. You were in pain, panicking, you had no idea what you were doing." Kagome couldn't help but notice the hurt look on his face. She just knew he was going to blame himself for something he had no control over.  
  
She checked the wound again and instantly perked up. "Look, you must have gotten rid of the last bit of allergen; your throat's almost totally healed. I think I'll try taking out the tubing, okay?" He nodded, wincing slightly at the action. She gently worked the adhesive tapes and bandages off his skin, careful not to yank or pull the wound. With the utmost care the miko girl took out the plastic from his windpipe, instantly putting on a layer of disinfectant and a fresh bandage over it to protect it.  
  
"Feel better now?"  
  
The boy just looked at her. He then rolled his head and shoulders, despite her pleas not to. The girl couldn't help wincing at the sight of it. Inuyasha cracked his neck to one side then the other and settled back down.  
  
"Inuyasha? Did you hear what I said earlier?" He wouldn't look at her. She sighed and sat down next to him on the tub. "Inuyasha, you didn't know you were using your claws. You had no control over that."  
  
He flinched. When the hanyou spoke, his voice was rough and barely audible. "My demon half uses the same excuse."  
  
Her eyes went wide. He sounded so-so-self-loathing! "Inuyasha, this is totally different!"  
  
His golden eyes were hard with bitterness when he looked at her. "How? How is this any different from then? You smelled like fear then, Kagome." He blinked hard. "You smelled like it in the kitchen. There's still blood on my claws that I don't remember shedding, someone bleeding that I don't remember striking." He could no longer look her in the eye and stared at a spot over her shoulder. His tone grew even more scathing. "No, wait, this is different. This time I was still a hanyou. I was still in my right mind"-  
  
"Inuyasha, you weren't!"  
  
"I could have killed you." His voice got softer and softer. "I could have ripped your throat out, when all you were doing was trying to help me." His fists clenched beside him. "How is this any different from when I'm a demon?"  
  
Kagome's voice rang with conviction. "The demon wouldn't have stopped. You did."  
  
He looked up in surprise. "W--what?"  
  
She looked him right in the face. "If I smelled like fear before, it was because I thought I was going to loose you. I thought you could die, and I'd never been so scared in my whole life. When you reached for me, I didn't care, I wasn't afraid of you. I just wanted you to let go so I could help you. I asked you to and you stopped, Inuyasha, even though you were in pain. You stopped."  
  
She gave him time to take that in. 'Please, let him understand that it wasn't his fault.' The boy's eyes looked lost as he met her gaze again. "What if I don't stop next time?"  
  
'Oh, Inuyasha.' Kagome took his hand into both of her own, running her fingers lightly over his knuckles and fingers to relax his fist. He opened his hand and she brought the pads of her fingers over the tips of his claws as if she was studying them. He hardly dared move or he'd slice her hand open. She then looked him right in the eye, almost defiantly, and brought his hand up to her neck, so that his fingers curled around her throat, then took her hands away. "I trust you, Inuyasha." She smiled at the look on his face.  
  
Inuyasha was in shock. She couldn't possibly know what that meant to anyone who knew anything about dog demons. To let someone, anyone, near your throat, your weak spot, meant absolute and utter trust. To dog demons, it was a sign of complete submission, of extreme affection. Often only done between mates.  
  
In four words and a gesture, Kagome Higurashi had rendered the great Inuyasha completely speechless.  
  
But Kagome wasn't done yet. She put her hand back on his, took it from her throat, and with her other put something in his palm. The girl curled his fingers around it, making him take it. He dazedly pulled his hand back, and looked to see what it was.  
  
It was the bottle that she'd used since the beginning of their quest. And in it were their few remaining shards of the jewel.  
  
He looked back up in confusion. She smiled again. "Silly. I'm the guardian of the jewel. If I give the pieces to someone else, what do you think that says?"  
  
Inuyasha barely managed a reply. "B-but you-I'm a-I could, corrupt it, couldn't I? Aren't you afraid I'll use it?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, a look of serenity on it. "I trust you, Inuyasha, and that includes your judgment. If you think they can be used, I trust you to do what's right."  
  
He knew with absolute certainty that Kikyo would have died again, from laughter, if he'd ever asked for shards of the jewel. She would have never let her guard down enough to even let him put his hair near her throat when she was alive let alone his hand. And here was Kagome, proving beyond a shadow of a doubt that she trusted him.  
  
The hanyou looked back into her eyes and found a smile. "Thank you, Kagome. But I don't think I need this just yet." He put the bottle back in her hands. The half dog demon then did something that Kagome never would have expected in a thousand years.  
  
He slid off the tub, went on his knees and bowed. His voice was gruff when he spoke. "I'm sorry, Kagome, for hurting you."  
  
Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. "I-Inu.ya.sh"-  
  
Inuyasha had to move fast to catch her before she hit her head on the other side of the bath. Kagome had gone into a dead faint.  
  
###$$$@@@  
  
should I keep this up? Post another chap? Its your call, peeps, so review and let me know! 


	3. telling the difference

Wow. People liked this. Hmm. I never thought of myself as a decent fluff writer, but if you guys want more, here you go!  
  
One thing, before you read. I hate kikyo. Not just hate, I mean, if I ever saw that rotten b*tch alone, you'd never find all the pieces of her.  
  
However, that's the 'dead' Kikyo I'm referring to, not the previously alive one that Inuyasha loved. I think the living Kikyo made some bad choices, but she wasn't a bad person. It wasn't till Urasue made her into a zombie that I ever started to have a problem with her.  
  
So Inuyasha is comparing Kagome to the original, 'living' (heart beat included) Kikyo.  
  
Chap 3: Telling the difference  
  
Inuyasha didn't know whether to laugh or get angry. For crying out loud, it wasn't that rare to get him to apologize! Not when he admitted he was wrong about something, that is. He scooped her up into his arms and lifted her to his chest. 'I might as well get her in her own room. She said she had that test thing all week, and it hasn't been that long yet.' He paused in his train of thought as he walked down the hall. 'Dammit. Why can't she just--'  
  
He stopped the thought before it could come. As much as he bitched about her leaving, and as much as it really bothered him when she did, he would never ask her to just stay in his time and never go home. Not now. It had sunk in a long time ago that she had a family here, one that loved her and that she loved dearly. He remembered the grief he'd felt at losing his mother. He couldn't put her family through the same thing, loosing a daughter, sister, grandchild.  
  
He put the girl on her bed, absently stroking the soft hair off her face. Everything about her was soft, he noted. Her face, her smile, her hands. The boy took one of her small, graceful hands in his own, studying it. He wouldn't dare do so while she was awake, he'd probably get sat through the floor. 'Bet her mom would just love having a hole in the ceiling.'  
  
The hanyou breathed deeply. This whole room was nothing but Kagome's scent. Great gods, but he love that smell. One of the reason's he hated being human was that it cut him off from her wonderful scent. He would have to be very close to her to actually pick it up, something that he normally tried to avoid. He had never been comfortable with being close to other people voluntarily. It usually ended badly for him.  
  
That's why her words from before still stunned him. "'I asked you to and you stopped, Inuyasha, even though you were in pain.'" If he'd actually stopped, then he had willingly let her near his throat. Apparently, he'd given her a sign of complete trust, without knowing it. Or maybe he had.  
  
He sat beside the bed, the better to organize his thoughts. He'd let her near him when he was almost incoherent with pain. And had let her cut him even. He'd never ever thought that he'd trust someone like that. He had never trusted Kikyo like that, even in life. They just hadn't had enough to make that step. The hanyou pulled up his knees and set his crossed arms on them. He hated to think about that-he struggled for a word and couldn't really find one that fit so he settled for 'mess'. That fucking hell of a mess.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and just let his thoughts flow.  
  
He didn't really want to go to hell. He'd only admit it to himself, but he was actually scared. After all, who willingly, in their right mind, wanted to go to hell? Hadn't he paid enough for that mess? She'd shot him with an arrow, 'killed' him, sealed his very soul to a tree for fifty years. He knew that she understood that it was Naraku that had tricked them, Naraku that really killed her, but she still was pissed off at him! And she'd helped Naraku, there was no other way to put it.  
  
He still felt terrible guilt and shame for not trusting her, and that she'd followed him into death to be with him, but hadn't she come back to him in life? Real life? She'd come in Kagome, to try and make things right, he guessed. But besides making him wake up, he knew that Kikyo had had nothing to do with Kagome's actions. While they had smelled similar, (the living Kikyo and Kagome, that is, the zombie just smelled like dirt), and could easily pass for older and younger sister, certain parts of their personalities were so different it was almost unreal.  
  
Kikyo had been kind and gentle, much like Kagome. She'd loved children, but never would have taken in a child like Kagome had. She would have seen it as a weakness. Kikyo had had no choice but to give up all life, all warmth. But while he respected that, he didn't like it.  
  
After all, Kagome had taken Shippou in as her own, willing to risk her life to protect him. And Miroku, that lecher, she'd even taken him as a friend, although the hanyou had noticed that they'd been acting more like wise older brother and learning little sister than anything else. Sango was clearly the sister she'd never had, and they gossiped and joked all the time.  
  
And that was the greatest difference between the two. Kagome let others near her, be her friend, and even if they betrayed her, she didn't stop trying to make friends. She simply didn't care that the same people that she loved could be used to hurt her. She would keep loving her friends, keep trying to make more, almost like weaving a safety net of those who could help her if she were to fall.  
  
With a bit of a start, Inuyasha realized something. Kagome, while trying to cheer up Sango about her many losses, had once said, "What are friends, but the family we choose to let in? So long as you have your friends, you're never without family. And while the memories aren't the same, that doesn't mean that they can't mean just as much." Kagome was building a family in his world.  
  
In some ways, that girl was a lot braver than he was, Inuyasha acknowledged. He'd been burned so many times....  
  
The boy shook his head hard. 'Quit moping, hanyou! And like hell that crazy girl is braver than me! So what if I don't trust anybody?'  
  
"I trust her," he murmured softly.  
  
'Well, I shouldn't. That's a fast way to get killed.'  
  
"She'd never betray me."  
  
'But she sure can get herself into the stupidest amount of trouble!'  
  
"I'd protect her anyway."  
  
'She pays way too much attention to those other friends.'  
  
"Hmm." He thought about that, (although part of him was also wondering at how he'd been having a discussion with himself.) Something niggled in the back of his head. The last time they'd gone to a village, Kagome had said something that had bothered him. Well, not so much bother as make him think.  
  
^^%%  
  
Kagome smiled at the village headman warmly as she made her introductions. "Hello, sir! I'm Higurashi Kagome, and this is Inuyasha. These are our friends,..."  
  
^^&&  
  
'Our friends. She'd said our friends. If they're my friends too, than that means that they're my family as well as hers. Like a pack.' The thoughts were spinning in his head way too much, so he closed his eyes in an effort to calm them.  
  
It was so quiet in here. When was in Kagome's world, he had no idea how she slept with so much noise raging around her house. But in her room, the sound seemed so muted and buffered. He leaned his head back against the mattress. Demons were almost non-existant in this time, they had to be or else why were they all not flocking to the shards she kept in this time? He could let his guard down to half, but he still kept a weather-ear alert for any strange noises. Warm afternoon sunlight washed over his head through the window. It felt so good. His eyes drifted farther and farther shut.  
  
Just a few minutes rest and then he'd go. Just a few minutes..  
  
~*~*~*~*~**  
  
hope you guys like it! Please review! 


	4. What did you call me!

You ask for more, I give you more! Man, you all surprised me when you asked for another chap, but you guys gave my muse a swift kick in the-well, you get the idea.  
  
Here another chap of Allergic Reaction.  
  
Chap: what did you call me?!  
  
Kagome woke slowly, blinking her eyes to adjust to the light. The street lights had come on outside and the sun had maybe an hour to go before it set. She was back in her room?  
  
She sat up slowly, trying to remember what happened. The events of the very long day came back in a rush. Whoa. That's a lot for just less than two hours. The miko thought to her last memory. She had been talking with Inuyasha, about trust of all things, and had let him touch her throat. She blushed at the memory. She'd never thought anyone would touch her there, especially not at her command. What on earth had gotten into her?  
  
But it had seemed to be the something that has finally gotten through to him. He'd calmed down and listened to her. And that's when he'd gotten off the tub and had gone on his knees and-  
  
She gasped softly. He'd apologized! Again! She couldn't believe it. Two whole apologies out of the great Inuyasha in the same year. It had to be some kind of a record.  
  
Speaking of the half demon, she glanced around her room to find him. Had he gone back down the well? A muffled 'hmph' came from below her and she leaned over the side of the bed to look.  
  
And there was Inuyasha sprawled out on the floor below her, so deeply asleep that he hadn't even heard her wake up. His ears twitched at her movements, but that was it. He looked so peaceful, a hand fisted beside his face on his right side. Kagome slipped out of bed and tried to step over him. She caught the edge of a sleeve, (difficult not to), but otherwise made it without disturbing him.  
  
Kagome almost raced down the stairs. She had to clean everything up. If her mother came home and saw this mess-oh. That's right. The girl almost stopped in her tracks as she remembered. Her mom was visiting Dad's sister, her Aunt Aika and their new baby. Grandpa had gone with her to supervise, to Aunt Aika's dismay, and Souta had opted to stay over at a friend's house.  
  
They were completely alone in the house. (gulp.) She fought back the blush that thought brought on. It didn't matter, Inuyasha was in no shape for that sort of thing and she wasn't about to leave that mess anyway. She made it to the kitchen and cleaned up. Thinking ahead, she made a half dozen cups of ramen and put them on a tray with three cans of iced tea. 'I'll bet Inuyasha hasn't eaten. Best to make him something before he tries to find it himself, again.' She in no way wanted a repeat of this mess.  
  
By the time she came back up the stairs, Inuyasha was slowly starting to come out of it. He blinked sleepily, shaking his head slightly to clear it. The hanyou looked up at her. "Finally up, bitch?"  
  
Kagome bit her tongue before snapping out a sit. She really did have a problem with being called bitch all the time, what woman wouldn't? But the thing was, to her mind, was that he had to have some reason. Inuyasha might act like an idiot most of the time, but she knew that he was much smarter than he let on. So if he did something, it was almost always with a reason.  
  
The thought had been bugging her lately, so she gathered her courage. She set the tray down on the floor and sat down beside him. He smiled at the sight of his favorite food from her time and grabbing some chopsticks provided began to dig in. The miko ate at a much slower pace, mostly to think about how to frame her question. She cracked open a can of tea and asked flat out, "Why do you call me that?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up from his bowl in confusion. "Call you what?"  
  
"Bitch. Why do you call me that? You know it annoys me, and I 's' you almost every time you say it. So why do you still do it?"  
  
He frowned. "Because you are one."  
  
That did it. A stressful day of testing, make-up testing, finding out you've failed nine assignments of homework, fighting off her friends and an offer of a date with Hojo, saving Inuyasha from suffocating, having the shock of your life, and then fainting does things to people's tempers, mostly shortening their fuse to damn near nothing. Kagome finally snapped at him, "How am I mean to you?!"  
  
Inuyasha went blank in confusion. "Huh?"  
  
"Do I bug you that much?! Do you really not like me so much that that word is the only thing you think fits me?!"  
  
He was now totally bewildered. "Wha-"  
  
She was up on her feet and shouting. "If I really bother you so much, then just leave!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Go!" Inuyasha had only once seen her this angry, when he'd asked her what had really gone on with Kouga while the wolf demon had held her hostage. If anything, this screaming fit promised to be a spectacular encore. "You don't understand me?!" He began to really worry that she was going to strangle him. "Then try this! Tu vas! Hit the road, jack! Vite, vite! Shnell! Get the lead out, Mac!"  
  
He'd had enough of this shit. He got up too, roaring just as loud as she was, "What the hell crawled up your ass and died?! Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?! I hate it when you call me that!"  
  
"Why?!" He dropped his tone to that used for very slow children. "You. Are. A. Bitch! What else do you want me to call you?!"  
  
Later on, Kagome would swear up and down that she had no idea what possessed her to say what she did next. "Try my name, you lousy son of a bitch!"  
  
She froze in shock before slapping both hands over her mouth in horror. 'Oh- oh my god. I just called Inuyasha's mother a bitch! His mother! How could I say such a thing? He's gonna kill me!'  
  
His next words absolutely floored her. "See!" he shouted. "You understand that my mother is a bitch, but not you! What is wrong with you?!" Thwump. "Kagome?"  
  
She'd sunk to the floor, her legs collapsing under her. She was in total shock staring at the floor. Inuyasha scowled outright. "Don't you dare faint in the middle of this!" he shouted. "It's not winning any pity points- "  
  
She tried to speak, and it only came out soft, hesitant. "You mean-"  
  
"So don't expect me to just up and stop-"  
  
".....its not-"  
  
He stopped. Her tone had changed from raging harpy to confused in less than fifteen seconds. What was the matter with her? The boy let her finish her sentence.  
  
"Its not....an insult?"  
  
He drew back in confusion. "What? An insult? Why the hell would it be an insult?"  
  
She looked up dazedly, trying to focus her thoughts. "Every time you-but it's-I thought-"  
  
The honest bewilderment in her voice cooled the rest of his anger, and he sat beside her, eyeing her warily. "You thought what?"  
  
She shook her head, and tried again. "Inuyasha, in this time, its--well, it's considered a very rude word."  
  
He frowned slightly. "What is?"  
  
"Bitch. I mean, I know it literally means a female dog, but-"  
  
It suddenly hit him what the problem could be, but he still had to ask, "What else does it mean? Here, in this time," he qualified, "what does it mean?"  
  
"It means"-she thought about this a minute, debating on which meaning she should tell him and settled for the modern female definition. "A bitch is a manipulative, cruel woman. Someone who messes with other people for fun, who likes to hurt someone's feelings. Basically, a really rotten person that's mean, spiteful, and vindictive. It can also mean well," she blushed slightly, "a whore. You know, a woman who'll do--"  
  
"I know what a whore is, Kagome," he said with a blush of his own. The first thing to run through his head was--Based on what she'd just told him, by the standards of her time, he'd been calling her the worst possible thing he could think of. A female version of Naraku. "No wonder you sit me for it," he murmured.  
  
"Inuyasha? Earlier, you asked me what else it could mean. What does it mean in your time?"  
  
"A female dog, or," he blushed, "the mate of a dog demon. But also, it's used for a woman who's old enough to"-he shut up in a hurry.  
  
"To what?"  
  
He swallowed hard. Here comes the sitting. "Old enough to mate." He waited for the slam.  
  
It didn't come and he was honestly surprised. Her next words got him though. "You know, that's not a very nice thing to call a woman in any case. We're not dogs, and I for one don't like being called one."  
  
"What's the matter with being a dog?"  
  
She mentally winced. "Nothing wrong with being part dog-'demon', I just don't like being called an animal."  
  
He nodded in reluctant understanding. "Yeah, it is a pain in the ass. Don't let it bug you."  
  
"I won't." Kagome looked hopeful. "Does this mean you won't call me that anymore?"  
  
He snorted and went back to eating his ramen. "Feh."  
  
It spoke volumes about how well they knew each other that she understood that he'd just said, "yeah, sorry." Two apologies, out loud apologies, would be too much for him in one day. Hell, maybe even one month.  
  
She smiled and sipped her tea. ##$$%%  
  
Hope you like it! Please review!! 


	5. Know nothin' 'bout birthin' no babies

Goodness me, you all wanted more. Well, here you go!  
  
Chap: Don't know nothing about birthin' no babies  
  
"You know, you never answered my question."  
  
"Huh? What are you babbling about now?"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were making their way towards the village from the well. After the events of the day before, she'd taken a shower and gone right to bed. Inuyasha had gone out the window and onto his favorite branch of the Goshinboku. The next day, Sunday, she'd restocked her things, to his surprise. As an apology for screaming at him, she'd decided to go back early and had gone down the well.  
  
She smiled at him curiously. "When you licked the cuts on my arm, they healed way faster than normal. What's up with that?"  
  
He looked away. "It's nothing. My spit's got healing stuff in it. I've always been able to do that. Found out when I was six."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." The breeze chased some of Kagome's scent to him as they walked. It could soothe him like nothing else.  
  
"Cool."  
  
Inuyasha started. He knew that word from Sota. "Cool?" Something he did was cool?  
  
"Yeah, that's cool. I wish you'd have told me about that, we could have used it before."  
  
"Oh, really?" His voice dripped sarcasm. "Do you think Sango would appreciate me licking her all over when she's injured?" Kagome had to concede the point. The demon huntress would have been trying to kick his ass the whole time.  
  
"And don't even get me started on Miroku."  
  
She shuddered in sympathy. Upon reaching the village, she waved to the people as they walked by. Almost all returned the wave, and many gave a smile in return. Kagome was greatly loved in the town. She was always smiling and trying to help. In turn, they tried to be polite when she would ask the most obvious questions. To them, her world must be strange indeed when she'd asked about the dyes they used for clothes. What else could you use but plant dye?  
  
Even though he didn't greet them, many of the younger villagers waved hello to Inuyasha. He seemed alright to them, always defending the Lady Kagome when she was in danger and trying to destroy that demon Naraku. The children could often be found playing their new game, 'yasha and demon' where one kid was the yasha and chose his group of fighters. One would be the role of all of Kagome's allies, the other kids would be the demons of Naraku. (Much like cops and robbers.)  
  
Kagome called out from the road to Keade's hut, "We're back!" No reply. Inuyasha's ears perked, trying to trace any sort of trouble, and his hand went to the hilt of his sword. "Keade?"  
  
A man spoke up. "She's gone out to another village needing help with an exorcism. Won't be back for a few days."  
  
The girl noticed a big absence and asked him, "Have you seen Miroku, or Sango?"  
  
"Nah, they've gone out rumor hunting for the shard while you were away, took the little fox with them too. They won't be back for a few days either," he replied.  
  
"Oh great," Inuyasha said as she thanked the farmer for his help. "Ditched by a hag, a fluff ball, a bitch, and a lecher. Perfect."  
  
"Oh, it's not that bad! I can-"  
  
"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome!" a panic-filled voice called. A woman was running pell-mell up the hill, panting as she reached them. "M-my lady, you must-(gasp)-come, my sister-(cough, gasp)-she's in labor-she's having trouble-you've gotta come!"  
  
Kagome's eyes went huge, but she spoke calmly. "I'm on my way. Inuyasha, can you get the first aid kit for me, thank you-"-She dropped everything at her feet and ran after the girl  
  
Inuyasha just stared. She wasn't going to-she wasn't about to-nah. She'd never have asked him to help for 'that.' Men weren't allowed in birthing rooms. He'd just get her her stuff-which she could have brought with her anyway, he thought angrily. I'm not a mule! He took three fast jumps and easily reached the small hut.  
  
"Here, wench." He stopped dead still. The door was still open, so he could see exactly what she was doing. She was trying to get a panicking father out of the house and having a problem. The man had his hand on her arm and wasn't letting go.  
  
Never a good thing to do around Inuyasha.  
  
****&&&&^^^^  
  
Hope you like it, please review!!!! 


	6. a foot?

Sorry, sorry it took so long. Here you go, another chap of Allergic Reaction.  
  
Chap: a foot?  
  
He was on the man in an instant. "Get your hands off of her," he snarled.  
  
The man's eyes went huge in fright, but he still spoke clearly. "Inuyasha- sama, you have to make her listen!"  
  
"I don't have to do anything for the man who touches her like that!" he dragged the man outside the hut, holding onto him with one arm before calling out to Kagome. "What do you want me to do with him?!"  
  
"Keep him outside for a while," she called back. "I have to get things straightened out in here before he can come back in."  
  
Some other men of the village had heard the commotion and gathered around the two men. One of them spoke, "Sei, its Harumi's time?  
  
"Yes, it is. _She_"-he pointed to the other girl that could be sent rhough the window—"went to get Kagome-sama to help with the birth. But _he_"—the man jerked his arm that Inuyasha still wouldn't let go of—"kicked me out of the house."  
  
The old man smiled and nodded to Inuyasha. "Well done, my lord."  
  
Inuyasha was a little floored. "Huh?"  
  
"A husband should never see his wife giving birth like that." The other men who were fathers nodded in agreement. Another said, "Yes, I remember when Kisa had her first baby. I heard her using language some soldiers don't know. She was ready to kill me for getting her pregnant."  
  
"Oh, gods, yes," said another. "My wife, I swear, when she had pains, her grip got so strong she snapped one of the house beams in half. I was just happy it wasn't my arm."  
  
A scream from inside made everyone pause. Inuyasha's ears were flat against his head. That woman was loud! The father-to-be noticed it, "What are they saying?!"  
  
"Shut up, you loud-mouth, I'm trying to listen," he snapped. He cocked an ear forward, but didn't understand what Kagome was saying. Footsteps made him step back from the door.  
  
The girl from before came out, looking frightened. "Inuyasha-sama, Kagome- sama wants to see you." Inuyasha frowned, trying to mask his apprehension. He'd never been around women in labor before.  
  
"Shinju, what is going on?" Sei asked. "What is happening in there?"  
  
Shinju swallowed before saying, "The baby hasn't turned yet." Everyone gasped, except Inuyasha. "So what's that mean?" He asked.  
  
"The baby won't come. It could die in there, or even kill them both. My lord, please," Shinju put her arm on the hanyou's sleeve, "please help Kagome–sama with my sister."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged her off, but walked in the hut. And immediately walked back out, blushing slightly at forgetting her bag. He grabbed it and walked back in.  
  
Sei started to pray, along with Shinju and some of the other people of the village.  
  
%&%$  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. "You want me to _what_?"  
  
"Help me," she hissed quietly. "I've never delivered a baby before."  
  
"And yet you came to help anyway?"  
  
"What else could I do?! I know what to do in theory, but I need your help."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "What else is new?"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"What do you need me to do?"  
  
"First off, get her husband, Sei, right?" He nodded. "Get Sei to go get up some water and make a fire outside so he can boil it."  
  
"What will that be for?"  
  
"To keep him busy," Kagome said, pulling out supplies form the kit. "He needs to get his mind off things right now."  
  
"With all those villagers out there, he won't be busy for long."  
  
"Then get them to look for some stuff."  
  
"What stuff?"  
  
"I don't know! Anything! Just keep them all busy so he won't start panicking." Kagome helped Harumi to sit more comfortably as Inuyasha went out.  
  
He came back ten minutes later. Kagome looked up at him, "So, how'd it go?"  
  
"A lot better than I thought," he said with some surprise. "I thought they'd all see through it and it wouldn't work, but they're all going pell- mell everywhere to get all that crap I said we needed."  
  
"I'm afraid to ask. Hand me my sleeping bag, would you, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Sure," he did as she asked.  
  
"Alright, now, Harumi? We're going to move you onto this bedding okay? Don't worry, you wont' have to walk," she looked up at him, "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Pick her up, be really gentle now"—  
  
"Oh, I see what you're doing"—they maneuvered the girl to the roll. Harumi whispered her thanks to them both. "Both of you are so kind to help me now."  
  
"Don't mention it," Kagome said cheerfully. "Okay, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?" He stared as Kagome started to check to see how far Harumi had gone since her last contraction.  
  
"Get me some gloves, those blue plastic ones for me, okay?"  
  
He put them on her. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Well, I have to find out just how this little guys turned," she said with false bravado. "Shouldn't be too hard." She reached in—  
  
Inuyasha almost lost his lunch—  
  
Kagome's eyes went huge. "I've got a foot!"  
  
(&&%  
  
gross, I know, but the look on inu's face is more than worth it. Hope you like it, please review!! 


	7. playing catch

Sorry it's been so long to update, just restarted college.

I don't own the inu, or he'd never leave my house.

Chap: playing catch

Inuyasha could not believe what he was seeing. Kagome had her hand-----and was trying to---oh gods. Now he knew what she meant whenever she said that she was 'gonna blow chunks.' He looked away, unable to look at something like that. "Kagome? What in the hell are you doing?"

"Don't worry, everything's going to be much better now that I know what's wrong," she said confidently. She gave her attention to Harumi. "Now, I won't try to turn the baby inside you, that would cause too much bleeding. But I am going to try and find this other foot, alright? You need to help me, okay? I need you to start counting off your contractions, the space of time that you don't have one, okay? Start counting them off, alright, Harumi?"

"Y-yes, miko-sama," the girl panted. She started to count to herself, suddenly tensing—"My lady"---

"I know, I can feel it. Try not to push, okay? Don't' push. Try and get through this one, you can do it," she told the girl. Inuyasha had to admit, he was impressed. Kagome sounded totally confident in front of Harumi. The girl strained, desperately fighting the pull of her body's muscles, near to screaming in pain. Kagome glanced over at him. "Inuyasha, get in my bag, find the metal box with the blue cross on it. Open it, find me the long wrapped tubes, and bring them over to me where I can see them."

He did as she asked, bringing out three. She nodded toward one, "That red one, open it up for me." The boy peeled the paper carefully off, revealing a long slender tube with a long needle at the end. "Okay, get back in the blue box, look for the vial that has blue writing on it and bring it over here too." He brought it over, a bit confused. "Kagome? What's this for?"

"It's a muscle relaxer, they mostly use it on people who have seizures, or during labor to stop contractions."

"You can't stop the birth now, can you?"

"No, but I need to get her muscles loosened, or I'll never get this baby out. Now, uncap the needle, be careful not to touch it! Insert it through the cap of the vial, and pull back the little hook on the needle. Only pull it back to three of the tiny black lines, okay?" She glanced over as he did what she said. "You know, Inuyasha, you'd make a great nurse."

"Hmph," he muttered, concentrating on the task at hand. When finished, he handed it to her, "What now?"

"Now, we wait for it to kick in." A few minutes later, Harumi sighed. "Miko-sama, the pain is lessening. I-I feel much looser."

"Good," Kagome sighed. "Now we can get back to work."

"You made her muscles loosen, right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep, this way I can get my hand in there"—(he turned green at hearing her say that)—"and see if I can't find that other foot." She set to work, almost crowing in joy when she caught it. "Yes! Inuyasha, you have to help me now, okay?"

"C-what do I have to do?"

"Catch."

"Right." He paused, the full meaning sinking in. "WHAT?! Me!?"

"No, the invisible man behind you." She rolled her eyes when he actually turned to look,

"Yes, you, stupid. Once this baby comes, I'll have to get the afterbirth and check her over. You'll have to take care of the baby until I get things settled."

"B-but I don't know what to do!"

She glared at him. "Trust me, just do whatever first comes to mind, you'll be fine." A moan from Harumi had them both tensing. "Okay, now, Harumi, push! Come on, you can do it! Ready? Big shove now, bring this kid home!" Inuyasha's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline when the baby finally came. It was very tiny and small, and crying almost softly. She quickly handed the—boy, he noted, over to him, quickly cutting the cord and tying it off.

"Um, what now?"

"Inuyasha," she sighed. Suddenly, she smiled. "Clean that little fellow up and take him to meet his father." The hanyou smiled, very, very careful with the tiny baby in his arms. He took one of the cloths and called for the water Sei had boiled. The man had tried to come running before the boy had just glared at him, making the elders pull him back. Shinju had handed the bowl over to him, asking for news. Inuyasha just smiled and went back in.

He rinsed off the blood and gunk off the little guy, taking a small towel of Kagome's to wrap him up before going outside when suddenly---

"Harumi?" Kagome frowned as the girl began to stiffen with familiar tension. "Harumi, stop pushing."

"I-I can't!" The girl raised frightened eyes to the young miko.

"Harumi, you have to relax or you'll start bleeding again," she said softly. "Harumi"—she re-examined the girl, and stiffened. "Inuyasha, I think I need your help again," she said urgently. He froze, "Wh-what do I do with this one?"

"Call for Shinju, she seems rational. Have her come in here and take care of the little guy, but don't let her back outside."

"Why not? It's crowded in here as it is."

"Harumi, it's going to be alright, you have to trust me on this, okay?" She smiled at the young woman. Turning back to him she answered, "Because the father should be the first official family to see him, but we won't tell, right?"

He stared at her, and then smirked. "You don't want to hurt the guy's feelings. You are something else, you know that?"

"So I've been told. Um, you better hurry," she said with a slight trace of nervousness. "This could be complicated."

He called for the girl to come into the hut, handing the babe over to her. She cooed softly to it, smiling brightly. "Oh, my lord, he's so tiny and beautiful."

"You should save that kind of talk for the father. Right now, we may have problems."

"What is it?"

"Harumi's still pushing"—

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, "I need you to catch again!"

(&$

I just keep picturing the look on Inu's face when he hears that, it makes me smile. I hope you all like it, so please review!


	8. Strike three, you're out!

Sorry its so long between updates, lots of term papers.

Chap: Strike three, your out!

Inuyasha blanched, going pale. "Hell no, woman!!"

"Now, dammit! I've only got two hands!" she called out.

"Make Shinju"—

"She's got the baby!"

"I said no!"

_"S-i-"_

He ducked out of reflex. "Coming! Damn woman," he muttered, as he went back over to the bed. Shinju smiled slightly. The betting was getting ridiculous about when those two would get together and have children of their own. She herself was in for fifty yen on it happening within the next six months.

Kagome motioned him over to her, sweating about as much as the mother was. "We're almost done, I know it. Please, help me one last time."

"Okay, okay." He glanced over at the woman. "You alright there?"

"F-Fine," Harumi said, panting. "Just having a little—picnic."

Kagome couldn't help it and laughed at the look on Inuyasha's face. "I knew you had it in you," she smiled at the new mother. "Okay, now, push! Lets get this other one home."

Inuyasha winced at the sight of all that stuff---"Oh, this is so _gross_"—

"Dammit, Inuyasha! Catch!"

This baby was polite enough to come head first, and if Inuyasha wasn't there, the little one would have fallen, he came out so fast. "Whoa! Slippery little guy, aren't ya?" The hanyou said as the newborn wailed in cold.

"See, I told you I'd need help," Kagome joked. "Get him cleaned up while I take care of Harumi."

He set to work, carefully cleaning off the little baby. Suddenly he tensed and looked over his shoulder at her. "You _sure _that's the last one in there? I ain't doing this three times, dammit."

"Yes, I'm sure," Kagome said over Harumi and Shinju's laughter. She giggled, "You can go get washed up now."

"Thank you gods!" The poor boy handed the baby over to Shinju's other arm and bolted out of the hut.

)(&&

Later on, after Sai was allowed in and made his introductions to his new sons, everyone began to celebrate. Twins were always lucky, and twin boys especially so. And the mother was in fine states thanks to Kagome's painkillers.

The impromptu party was in full swing, with Kagome as the guest of honor. But she waved off their praise, saying that she couldn't have done it without the mother there and all. People laughed at the joke, but smiled as she gave most of the credit to Inuyasha and his help.

Sai and Harumi were debating names for the children, with everyone shouting out suggestions. Finally, they decided on Shiro, "white", and Koichiro, "lucky son." When Kagome had asked why, the couple blushingly told her that Shiro was in honor of Inuyasha's help, with the hanyou's white hair, and Koichiro was for Kagome, in their good fortune of her coming while Keade was away. Inuyasha, from his perch on a nearby roof, had blushed to the base of his ears at the honor, while Kagome beamed.

Shinju smiled as she stood by the miko. "So my lady, have you given any thought to having children of your own?"

Kagome started a bit, but then returned the smile. "Yes, I have."

Everyone with a bet made tensed as the girl went on. "How many do you want?"

The miko laughed, "As many as I could bear! I would love being a mother."

"Its obvious to anyone that sees you with children," an elderly woman said from the crowd around her. She smiled at the young woman. "What would they look like?"

Inuyasha, shifting to another rooftop where he could easily keep an eye on Kagome, listened intently.

Kagome smiled, her eyes going soft as she answered, "I'd want them to have his eyes and his smile. I'd want them to love to run and jump as much as he does"—

A sudden noise made her look up. Inuyasha had just jumped from the roof and gone into the forest. "What's gotten into him?"

Shinju was looking a little panicked. "Y-you mean, you do not desire the hanyou, but the wolf prince, my lady?"

"What? No! I never said that! I want Inuyasha as the"—she slapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh, gods."

Dun, dun, dun! Please review!!


	9. Are you strong enough to be my man?

Sorry its been so long, lots going on.

Last chapter: Are you strong enough to be my man?

Kagome raced further into the woods, softly swearing under her breath at the lack of light. She had already searched his favorite trees and even the clearing by the brook that he liked to bathe in. it was almost like he'd just disappeared. As a last resort, she was heading for the last place she'd thought of, even though the well was a very long shot.

'_Damn stupid questions. Why the hell was Shinju asking me about that anyway?! And why is he taking this so personally? He wants to be with Kikyo, right?'_

She stretched out her miko senses, trying to get a feel of his aura. Finally, she caught the mixed feeling of the teen, like the chill of a demon combined with something like warm rain. She slowed as she reached the well's clearing. He was sitting completely hunched over at the base of the well, arms wrapped around his knees and his head tucked down. He didn't even stir as she approached.

"Inuyasha?"

A muffled sound was all she heard in reply. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

"Why bother askin' me? Why don't you go find that stupid wolf and see what he says?"

Kagome stopped still as the meaning of the whole situation struck her. '_He's jealous! He's really jealous. And I think'_—she felt for his aura again and noticed the touch of something like sorrow—'_he's sad? But---dammit, why?! He has Kikyo!'_

"What's this about, huh? Why are you acting like this?"

He raised his head and looked at her, anger on his face. "None of your business, wench!"

"Dammit, it _is_ my business when my best friend is mad at me and won't explain to me why! You're acting like you're jealous, but that can't be, because you've got someone else, remember _Kikyo?!_ And I really don't think you're selfish enough to hold me back if I want to love someone too!" She gasped for breath after that little speech, surprised that it had gone that far, and tried to gauge his reaction.

Inuyasha was stunned. Selfish? She thought he was selfish? "What the hell do you mean, _selfish?!"_

"Well! If I fell in love with someone, really fell in love, would you be jealous and try to keep me from that person? Or would you let me go on and try to be happy with them?" She sat down in front of him, never breaking eye contact. "Or would you hold on to me while you were already in love with someone else?"

The hanyou tried to form an answer but nothing was working right between the connection of his mouth and brain.

Kagome sighed and kept talking. "I don't think you would try to keep me from someone that I truly loved. Or try to play me with another girl. I think better of you than that, but sometimes, you just drive me to the point of frustration where I cannot stand it. So please, answer my second question. Would you let me go to try and be happy?"

He stared, gathering his thoughts, really trying to process what she was saying. Something told him that she really needed an answer to this one, and she needed it now. '_If she fell in love with someone else, would I let her go be with them? Could I do as she had done and let me go to be with Kikyo? Would I really let her try to be happy or would I be selfish, and refuse to give her up?_'

He sent a silent prayer to the gods that he was right when he answered, "Yes. I would let you go." Those were, without a doubt, the hardest words he'd ever forced out of his mouth.

"And if I was in love with someone else?" She asked softly. "Would you still let me be by your side, to finish the quest? Or would you ask me to go?"

He drew in a shuddering breath as he answered, "Only if you wanted to stay with me. I wouldn't force you to leave or stay."

"And if I was in love with you?"

He froze, staring at her. "What?"

"And if I was in love with you? What would you do then?"

"I—I don't—I"—he bit his lip, thinking, before he answered. "I think—I would have to tell Kikyo that I would avenge her differently."

Kagome cocked her head in confusion. "Huh?"

"I would have to tell her that I couldn't go with her, after defeating Naraku."

Kagome's heart nearly burst in happiness. "Really? You would stay?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Kagome rose to her knees and pulled him into a hug. He hesitantly returned it, almost afraid to speak his next words. "Does this mean, that you do love me?"

She smiled bright enough to rival the sun. "Dummy. I thought you were gorgeous the first time I saw you. I still think you're annoying as hell, and you _are_ a jerk, don't get me wrong."

"Hey!"

"But you've been my friend since the battle with Yura. And I've been in love with you since that first new moon. I'm not going to ask you to love me back, not just yet, but"—

He pulled her forward so that she lost her balance and had to nearly lie on top of him. "Damn crazy woman. I do"—(gah he still couldn't say the frickin' l-word)—"care about you. And I promise, he rested his temple to her brow, I _will_ tell you those damn three words soon. As soon as I talk to her, okay? Can you wait that long?"

She looked up and smiled at him, "I came five hundred years to find you. A little longer won't hurt me." He smiled in return and pulled her closer to him so that she could get comfortable in his lap. He frowned at her next question.

"Um, Inuyasha? What did set you off then? Why did you run off like that in the middle of the party?"

"You said you wanted Kouga as the father of your children."

"**_What?!_** When _the hell_ did I say that?!"

"But you said you wanted them to run like he did"—

"Like you, you dummy!! I was talking about _you!_!"

He almost jerked in shock. "You—you were?"

"Yes!"

"You want to"—he swallowed hard—"bear my children?"

"Yes, you jerk, I want your children, all that I can bear to give you."

"But you'd have to—I mean, we'd have to—um"—

"What's got you blushing? I do know where babies come from, you know."

"I know that! But I mean that—_we'd_ have to do it."

She stared in slight confusion. "It _would _take both of us."

"No, dammit, I mean that you'd have to _touch_ me!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I'm a half breed! A _bastard_ half breed, to boot! Do you know what people would say about you if you were with me—like that?!"

"Do I _look_ like I care? Inuyasha, so long as you care about me, I won't mind what anyone says."

"But I'm"—

"Inuyasha." His jaw clicked shut at her tone. "I don't care. To me, you're fine just the way you are. I love you for who you are, not what you look like or what you are. I love you the way you are."

"Kagome." He held her close for another minute before loosening his hold a bit. He suddenly flushed redder than his hakama. "I—never mind."

"What? What is it?"

"I said never mind!"

"What is it?!"

"**_I"_**—his anger suddenly sputtered out as he decided to be honest. "I don't know how."

"How to…..what?"

"How to do _that."_

"That? That wha—oh. You mean, you're a virgin."

"Don't go screamin' it!"

"I'm not! Its nothing to be ashamed about, I'm one too."

"Well shouldn't one of us know what they're doing?!"

"I do know what I'm doing! Or at least," she blushed, "I have a pretty good idea."

"Where the hell did you learn that?!"

"From books, where else?"

He started. "They have books on that? In your time?"

"They have one in this time too, but I don't think you know how to read Sanskrit."

"What?"

"Its from the Hindu religion, I think. Its an old book in India that the priests give to newlyweds so that they know what to do on their wedding night."

"Oh. Where's India?"

Kagome couldn't help her laugh as she swiftly kissed him. "Don't worry about it, okay? We'll just have to learn together."

"Like everything else we end up doing," he muttered with a smile.

()(&$()$

If anyone wants to see a lime/lemon scene, please tell me in a review! If not, then that's the end of Allergic Reaction.

If anyone wonders about the conversation I made them have about being selfish, I really do think that Kagome would want to know this before she would admit to loving him. I mean, seriously. Who wouldn't want to know if their man was strong enough to let them go to be happy and not keep them hanging on like cat toy?

Thanks for reading!


End file.
